Eyes
by MegumiFire
Summary: No special motivation for this story.  I simply felt like adding it.  Read if you wish.


**Eyes**

**Megumi Fire**

His eyes were warm. They were sweet like chocolate. They held in them all her hopes, her dreams. They were the eyes of her best friend, her love. And he wanted for those to be the only eyes she ever gazed into. But it simply was not that way. Not yet.

His eyes were cold. They were blue and icy. They held in them daring, danger. They belonged to a man who was also a great friend, someone who intrigued her. He was indifferent to her attentions. And that's what kept her staring.

Each morning, while Matt would sleep, Sora and Tai would go out running. They met at the giant fountain at the park entrance, 8 am sharp. Sora would often try to wake Matt to also come running. However, he complained that the world didn't start that early. As Sora looked around this morning, she begged to differ. People rushed left and right on their way to work, even though it was a Saturday. Mothers walked around with their children. Some watched in awe as the sun rose. It was a sight to see.

Tai arrived to see Sora looking around in wonder. The world was new in her eyes today. He smiled as she turned to face him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Her face was a little red, noticing that she had been spacing.

"Not long. Where do you want to run today?"

"Not sure. Let's just go and see where we end up." She giggled lightly and took off. Tai was only confused for a moment, then ran after her.

They had been going for about thirty minutes. Tai looked over at Sora's face, to see she was in deep thought. It amazed him how small her breaths were. She hardly ever seemed winded.

"What's on your mind?" She did not look at him.

"A lot. I just can't seem to figure Matt out. It's as if every time I get closer, he backs up. I really want to understand him. I want him to let me in. But lately it's like he's just becoming more and more distant. It's like he doesn't even want me around."

"Then why do you stay with him?" Now she looked over, a calm expression covering her face.

"I can't explain it. He needs me, I know he does. He wants to let me in. But something's holding him back. I'm just not sure how long I can wait for him to figure things out." She looked back in front of her. Tai suddenly stopped. Sora ran for a moment, then realized he was no longer next to her. "What's going on?"

He gave her a mischievous grin. "Follow me." She did as she was told, taking off in a direction she had never been. They wound through trees, hopped over mounds, and climbed through bushes. Finally, they broke through to their destination.

"Wow," she breathed. There they stood, on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. The sun glittered on its surface. Waves rolled gently in the breeze. Nothing could be seen but the horizon.

"I found this last week when I went walking. It would amaze you where you can turn up when in deep thought. This seemed fitting." She turned to smile at him. How he could always understand amazed her. That's why she loved him.

That afternoon, she returned to the apartment she shared with Matt. They had been together for five years. Yet to her, it seemed the time was in reverse. Rather than growing closer, they had drifted apart. She was convinced he loved her. Though all portrayed was indifference, no emotion. Making love was routine. Passion did not exist.

Matt was sitting on the couch, guitar in hand. He strummed the strings, pouring any emotion he had into it. She always knew he cared for the guitars. She didn't realize he cared more for them than her. Yes, he was her friend. But to him, she was nothing more. Only she failed to see this.

"It's good to see you're up. We had a nice run this morning." She sat on the sofa at the other end.

"That's good." He again strummed the guitar. He was searching for the perfect note.

"Why won't you ever go with us? Mornings are so full of life."

"This is my life." Again he strummed. Almost it.

"But what about us?" She really already knew the answer. She had merely denied it all this time. He looked at her as he finally hit the right note.

"I'm sure you already know that. We're drifting on autopilot. You're a great friend, you always have been. The love you share with everyone is pure, it's amazing. But the true love in your heart, it doesn't belong to me. When you're in his presence, you radiate with happiness. I'm convinced I could never enthrall you so. Surely you see that." The tears that prickled in her eyes were not really of sadness. All this she knew. This was really relief washing over her. He had finally said what she needed to release her.

"Thank you," she whispered after a brief pause. She smiled a tinny smile and got up from the couch to walk back out the door.

"You're welcome," he replied after her departure. Yes, he cared. But not in the way she was wanting.

Tai had been napping on the couch. He was awoken by a slight knock on the door. He had long since moved from his parents apartment, and not many visited this time of day. He peeped out the window to see a tall auburn woman outside his door. He immediately opened it.

"Sora, what?" He was not allowed to finish. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in haste. This was the passion she had been saving. He quickly returned the gesture, afraid he might wake at any moment. Though soon his mind caught up, and he continued to wonder. She felt his hesitation, and gave in.

"We broke up. Though I'm convinced we weren't ever together, not really." He caught glimpse of the tear rolling from her eye, and wiped his thumb across it.

"Are you upset?" She peered into his warm eyes, seeing the concern grow in them. She grinned, this time true as possible.

"No. I'm actually feeling whole." He pulled her into another deep kiss, this time showing no hesitation. As he did, he opened his eyes, feeling her gaze on him. She looked at him, her love, her best friend. And he knew from that moment on, those would be the only eyes she would gaze into with such passion and love.

**Not sure what my motivation was for this story. But as always, I do not own Digimon, nor will I ever.**


End file.
